Stole My Heart
by emilly louise
Summary: "Me apaixonei do mesmo jeito que alguém cai no sono: gradativamente e de repente,de uma hora para outra."
1. Ignorado

**Autora: **emilly louise  
**Beta: **no one  
**Ship: **Lily/James  
**Sinopse: **"Me apaixonei do mesmo jeito que alguém cai no sono: gradativamente e de repente,de uma hora para outra."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso é da Tia Jô, claro. Porque essas maravilhas fossem minhas...

* * *

**Stole** **My Heart**

_por emilly louise_

* * *

-Hey Evans, que tal aquele passeio?

Lily apenas continuou seu caminho, ignorando completamente o maroto. Tinha aderido essa tática por desespero, gritar não adiantava, pedir com educação muito menos e parecia que ele ignorava as indiretas que ela lançava, pois ele sempre repetia a mesma pergunta. "Quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade?". No meio do salão comunal. No meio do grande salão. Até mesmo em Hogsmeade. Ou seja, não importava o lugar nem mesmo a quantidade de pessoas, ele sempre fazia aquele estúpido pedido. E parecia não se importar com os mais diversificados tipos de fora que levava.

-Cara, porque você não desiste? – Sirius perguntou enquanto lutava bravamente para não rir. Lily sempre os surpreendia.

James sorriu.

-Ela vale tudo isso, Padfoot. As vergonhas, os tapas... Tudo.

Sirius não disse nada, depois de dois anos sendo amigo da ruiva, podia dizer que o amigo tinha razão.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá! Como estão? Bom, deixem eu explicar. A fanfic é um conjunto de drabbles - é assim? nunca me acostumo com esses termos - que vai contando como Lily se apaixonou por James. Sei que têm várias fanfics assim, mas de tanto ler minhas fontes esgotaram e eu resolvi fazer a minha ;D

Vou postar um capítulo por dia, até a fanfic terminar. O primeiro capítulo está meio sem graça, mas quis começar com algo assim. Porque depois que as coisas realmente acontecem. Ah, não vai ser uma fanfic longa. Acho. Espero que gostem e comentem.

_ps: Alguém aí sabe de qual livro é a frase que eu coloquei na sinopse? se souber, por favor, pire comigo._


	2. Presente

**Autora: **emilly louise  
**Beta: **no one  
**Ship: **Lily/James  
**Sinopse: **"Me apaixonei do mesmo jeito que alguém cai no sono: gradativamente e de repente,de uma hora para outra."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso é da Tia Jô, claro. Porque se essas maravilhas fossem minhas...

* * *

**Stole** **My Heart**

_por emilly louise_

* * *

Lily reprimiu o grito de frustração. Porque aquela maldita mecha não podia ficar onde ela colocava? Será que era pedir demais? Bufou, largando a escova de qualquer jeito. Desde que ela tinha cortado o cabelo – dois dias atrás – aquela pequena mecha se recusava a ficar em seu devido lugar, sempre caindo em seus olhos. Lily já tinha tentado de tudo, desde um gel trouxa até um feitiço para fixar, porém, o gel tinha deixado seu cabelo com um aspecto nojento e o feitiço não ajudava muito, já que ele realmente fixava, deixando seu cabelo duro.

Suspirou e deixou sua cabeça cair na penteadeira. Tinha gostado do corte, realmente tinha, não queria fazer seus cabelos crescerem, mas era isso ou ficar doida.

-Vamos, Lily. – Ela ergueu a mão, pedindo um momento. Marlene olhou com pesar para a amiga – Se você quiser, eu faço aquele feitiço e ele volta ao normal.

Lily resmungou alguma coisa antes de se levantar.

-Obrigada, Lene. Mas está tudo bem, eu acostumo. – "Ou não" pensou.

Pegou sua mochila, deu uma última olhada no espero e, se recusando a lamentar novamente, foi para a porta onde Marlene a esperava.

-Ânimo, Lily! Daqui uns dias ele cresce.

-Eu sei, Lene. Está tudo bem, sério. – Ela falou, mesmo sabendo que não enganaria a amiga.

Aquele dia foi um martírio. Lily tinha certa superstição sobre como começar o dia. E como o começo do dia não tinha sido lá essas coisas, estava na cara que o resto não ia ser dos melhores. Esqueceu seu tema de feitiços em cima da cama, e por isso levou o primeiro puxão de orelha de sua vida. Caiu duas vezes, uma delas no café da manhã, sendo assistida por mais alunos do que gostaria. Tinha sido grossa com Remus mesmo sem ele ter culpa de nada e nem conseguiu se desculpar, pois a professora de Runas Antigas a repreendeu por gritar em sua aula. Sem contar que seu cabelo não lhe dava paz. Parecia que dançava macarena em seu olho.

Por fim, após um pequeno desentendimento com certos sonserinos, o dia finalmente tinha chegado ao fim e Lily só pensava em sua cama, e estava pensando seriamente em não jantar. Mas Marlene não gostava muito dessa idéia.

-Você vai comer sim, Lily. Só na sua cabeça dura mesmo, pra deixar de jantar. Amanhã é sábado, você pode dormir até a hora que quiser.

-Mas Lene... – Lily ainda tentou argumentar mas o olhar que a amiga lhe lançou foi categórico. – Ok, mamãe.

-Não fique chateada, Lils, é para o seu bem.

Elas se sentaram e Lily serviu-se desanimada.

- O que a ruiva tem? – Sirius perguntou baixinho à Marlene. Algo totalmente desnecessário, já que ele podia gritar que Lily não o escutaria. Estava em outro mundo. Em um mundo no qual seu cabelo a obedecia...

-Péssimo dia. – Marlene resumiu.

-Ela ainda está incomodada com o corte de cabelo? – James perguntou, se intrometendo na conversa.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Como você sabe?

James ficou sem graça e Marlene sorriu de lado, fingindo não perceber.

- Sim, é isso. Hoje de manhã pensei que ela fosse arrancá-lo.

James ia falar algo, no entanto, Lily resolveu aquele momento para sair da Lilolândia. Ela virou para a amiga e quando viu James sua expressão endureceu.

-Lene, eu vou dormir.

-Mas Lily... – Ela não teve tempo de terminar, pois a ruiva já tinha levantado e ia longe, com a cabeça abaixada.

- Prefiro quando ela briga comigo. – James disse a olhando.

Lily subiu as escadas que levava ao dormitório feminino chateada. Passou as mãos pelo rosto. Que dia! Jogou sua mochila em sua cama e foi para o banheiro tomar banho.

Respirou fundo quando sentiu a água cair em sua cabeça. Dorcas provavelmente a mataria se soubesse que ela estava lavando seu cabelo antes de dormir. E o pior, com a intenção de dormi com ele molhado.

Riu já se sentindo relaxar. Terminou seu banho e colocou seu pijama.

Jogou suas coisas no chão, sem a menor vontade de arrumá-las e pulou em sua cama, suspirando de felicidade. Sentiu então, culpa ao lembrar de como fora grossa com Remus, e por besteira. "Que bela amiga eu sou. Vésperas de lua cheia e eu descontando minhas frustrações nele".

Antes de dormir fez uma nota mental para se desculpar assim que o visse.

-Lily! Lily! Vamos, acorda!

Lily ignorou as amigas e colocou seu travesseiro em cima da sua cabeça na esperança de ser deixada em paz. Doce ilusão.

-Larga de ser preguiçosa. – Dorcas puxou seu travesseiro enquanto Marlene dava um tapa em sua bunda.

Lily deu um pulo enquanto suas 'amigas' gargalhavam.

-Lene!

-Ah, Lily. Para de ser chata – Alice se jogou ao lado da amiga.

-Vocês me odeiam.

Marlene ainda ia retrucar, mas Dorcas gritou fazendo as outras três pularem.

-Lily ganhou um presente!

-O que?

-De quem?

-O que é? – Lily esqueceu que estava morrendo de sono e se jogou na direção de Dorcas.

-Não sei. Estava aqui na penteadeira. – Ela respondeu e entregou a pequena caixa para Lily.

Era uma caixinha simples, branca. Lily passou as mãos por cima dela e estancou.

-Qual é Lily, abre.

Lily tirou a tampa e viu a tiara¹ que estava lá dentro. Ela era adornada com pequenas pérolas, linda. Assim que as meninas viram começaram a gritar animadas. Nem Lily conseguiu impedir o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto.

-Quem mandou? – Alice repetiu a pergunta.

-E-eu não sei...- Lily balbuciou.

- Veja se tem algum bilhete. – Marlene pediu ansiosa.

Lily segurou a tiara delicadamente e procurou por algo na caixa, logo encontrando um mini-envelope. As meninas riram e observaram enquanto Lily abria, logo se colocaram atrás da ruiva para espiarem.

"_Espero a ajude a ter dias melhores__."_

Só. Sem nome. Lily revirou o papel para ter certeza e olhou no envelope. Nada.

-Que fofo! – As três criaturas que ela ousava chamar de amigas exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Lily tem um admirador secreto!

E passaram o resto do dia a atentando por isso. Não que ela ligasse, na verdade, mal as escutava. Ficava pensando em quem tinha lhe dado a tiara. Que, por acaso, ela não tirou da cabeça nos dias seguintes. As garotas logo esqueceram, mas Lily era curiosa e apesar de não ter nenhuma maneira de rastrear quem lhe mandou o presente – ela já tinha tentado – não desistia, e por vezes relia o pequeno recado, como se do nada fosse lhe aparecer uma resposta e sempre suspirava ao constatar o que já sabia. Não que aquilo fosse fazer a ruiva desistir. Longe disso.

* * *

¹ Acho que algumas pessoas vão conhecer como arco de cabelo, arquinho...

**N/A:** Ooooi! Estou aqui, como o prometido ;D Fiquei feliz ao ver que recebi quatro comentários, me animou tanto! Ah, eu recebi uma MP perguntando o horário que eu vou postar. Bem, como eu tenho aula de manhã e de tarde três dias na semana, acho melhor deixar certo que postarei apenas de noite. Fica melhor e eu não preciso fazer nada correndo.

Duas meninas sabiam de qual é livro é a frase! E, para quem não sabe, é A culpa é das estrelas. Leiam, sério, é lindo. Não sei se está legal esse capítulo, porque nunca consigo passar exatamente o que eu penso, mas eu gostei da ideia da tiara.

Bom meu povo, é isso, espero que gostem! Beijos e até amanhã.

**Respondendo quem não mandou as reviews logado: **

**_Guest: _**_Obrigada por me dar essa chance! Espero que você se surpreenda com a minha fanfic. E concordo! Perfeição define esse livro maravilhoso! Obrigada por comentar, beijo._

_**Thaty:**__Eu tive essa ideia porque não conseguiria terminar uma fanfic com capítulos longos e sempre gostei de fanfics assim... Obrigaaaada por comentar ;D_**_  
_**


	3. Doente?

**Autora: **emilly louise  
**Beta: **no one  
**Ship: **Lily/James  
**Sinopse: **"Me apaixonei do mesmo jeito que alguém cai no sono: gradativamente e de repente,de uma hora para outra."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso é da Tia Jô, claro. Porque se essas maravilhas fossem minhas...

* * *

**Stole** **My Heart**

_por emilly louise_

* * *

-Como assim Lily está na enfermaria? – James perguntou à Dorcas.

-Ela passou mal essa noite, mas vai poder sair ainda hoje.

James passou as mãos no cabelo, nervoso. O que podia ter acontecido pra ruiva ir parar na enfermaria?

-Eu vou vê-la. – Disse deixando seus amigos para trás sem pensar duas vezes.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde, ignorando todos e praticamente atropelando vários alunos. Só conseguia pensar que para a ruiva ter que passar a noite na enfermaria, não podia ser nada tão banal assim. Virou o corredor para chegar até ao seu destino, James corria com tão rápido que levou alguns segundos para perceber que tinha acabado de passar por Lily.

-Lily! – Ele deu meia volta e alcançou a garota.

-É Evans! E não enche, Potter. – A ruiva disse acelerando o passo, não estava em um dia muito bom e a última coisa que queria era Potter no seu pé.

-Espere! Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu para você passar a noite na enferm...

Mas então Lily parou do nada e apontou um dedo em sua cara.

-Merda Potter! Eu não quero falar com você, será que é difícil entender? Me deixa em paz! – Girou e bateu de frente com Sirius, que tinha acabado de chegar ali.

- Hoje não é o meu dia.

Sirius abriu um sorriso.

-Também te amo ruiva. – Seu olhar cruzou com o de James e ele completou – Como amiga, claro.

Lily revirou os olhos. Tava pouco ligando pro que o Potter estava pensando, a única coisa que queria era ir para o seu dormitório e dormir o resto do dia. Odiava hospitais desde pequena, e só tinha ido até a enfermaria porque fora praticamente carregada por suas amigas.

-Sirius, por favor, agora não.

James resmungou algo como "Com você ela é educada" e Lily o ignorou.

-Ruiva, sei que não gosta do Prongs, mas eu também quero saber o que você tinha.

Lily bufou e decidiu falar logo, já que era a única maneira de poder sair dali logo.

- Eu esqueci de almoçar e na hora do jantar fiquei adiantando alguns temas. Bom, daí vocês imaginam, não conseguia nem ficar de pé.

James e Sirius lhe lançaram olhares de repreensão, o que era irônico, já que aquela dupla ali tinha levado mais detenção que todos os alunos do sétimo ano juntos.

-Se abrirem a boca pra falar como eu fui irresponsável ou algo assim, eu juro que nunca mais irão usar o que os faz homens!

James fechou a boca e Sirius riu.

- Você está passando muito tempo conosco, Lily.

Lily desistiu de ser educada e deu as costas a ambos, decidida a não parar mais nenhuma vez, por nada no mundo – estava realmente precisando dormir.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe, Evans? – James tentou mais uma vez e obteve um grunhido como resposta.

Assim que Lily sumiu pelo corredor Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas de James.

-Depois de tanto tempo você ainda não aprendeu como agir quando ela está brava?

- Eu nem ao menos consigo lidar com o quão bonita ela é quando está com raiva – James disse, desolado.

* * *

**N/A**: Ooooooolá! Sim, sei que estou alguns dias atrasada - nem contei para não me sentir mais culpada ainda.

Mas tenho explicações para quem as quiser.

Primeiro: minha mãe esqueceu de pagar minha internet e ela só voltou sexta.

Segundo: tive quatro provas nesse sábado e um simulado no domingo.

Terceiro: EU FUI PRA RUA \o/ Esse domingo foi o primeiro dia que eu pude ir protestar e me senti mega feliz de ver que finalmente acordamos! Algumas pessoas podem não concordar comigo, mas eu digo com prazer que fui atrás dos nossos direitos e dei minha cara a tapa na rua. Nunca vi um protesto com tantos motivos para acontecer e se sair tão bem, conseguimos chamar atenção sem precisar partir para a violência e foram todos tão educados e solidários que pude ver que a união realmente faz a força.. A minha cidade - Porto Velho, Rondônia - É pequena se for comparar as outras capitais, mas me orgulho de dizer que estamos fazendo a nossa parte para mudar o país!

Depois desse discurso todo animado (sempre acontece isso quando eu vou falar desse assunto, kkkk), só me resta pedir desculpas pelo atraso e esperar que gostem!

Até mais meu povo \o


	4. James em dobro

**Autora: **emilly louise  
**Beta: **no one  
**Ship: **Lily/James  
**Sinopse: **"Me apaixonei do mesmo jeito que alguém cai no sono: gradativamente e de repente,de uma hora para outra."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso é da Tia Jô, claro. Porque se essas maravilhas fossem minhas...

* * *

**Stole** **My Heart**

_por emilly louise_

* * *

James caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Tinha saído da sala do diretor e mal conseguia acreditar que tinha conseguido manter o segredo dos marotos. Após um deslize de Peter, Filch tinha ficado desconfiado e acabou em James sendo interrogado. Por sorte, Dumbledore não tinha feito perguntas que obrigassem James a mentir, na verdade, as perguntas tinham sido o mais distante possível do segredo deles. James preferia não pensar o porquê disso.

Chegou ao salão comunal e assim que foi visto, Sirius e Dorcas vieram lhe atentar.

-Quem diria, Prongs! Até a mãe dela sabe que é amor. – James teve dificuldade de entender o que o amigo falava, pois Sirius mal conseguia parar de rir.

-E eu pensando que essa história não podia ficar ainda mais engraçada. – Dorcas, que não estava em um melhor estado, se apoiava em James.

-O que? – Estava perdido, e nenhum dos dois ali parecia ter condições de lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo. Avistou Remus sentado em uma poltrona, lendo, e saiu de perto daqueles loucos. Lily estava do outro lado do salão comunal, com Marlene e Alice, mas ele não estava a fim de apanhar.

-Moony, que diabos Sirius e Dorcas tem? Eles não conseguem parar de rir. Não me diga que deixaram mais algum berrador-declaração pra mim! – James estava em detenção quando a coisa toda aconteceu, mas uma menina que na época era do sétimo ano, mandou um berrador, que por azar caiu nas mãos do Sirius. Foi uma sorte para a garota estar no fim do ano letivo, pois todo mundo na escola parecia saber e achar a idéia de atormentar a pobre coitada muito interessante.

-Calma, Prongs, na verdade é sobre Lily...

-O que a mãe dela tem a ver com isso? – James interrompeu, a idéia da mãe dela ter dado um jeito de lhe mandado um berrador começando a lhe assustar.

-Se você parasse de me interromper eu diria!

-Não precisa, Remus, eu conto – Marlene puxava Lily para perto deles, com Alice a empurrando por trás. James arregalou os olhos ao perceber que Lily estava com um gato preto adormecido nas mãos.

-Por favor – Lily choramingou para as amigas – Eu faço o que vocês quiserem.

-Nem vem Lily, ela ia saber uma hora ou outra. – Alice a cortou.

-Prefiro que seja outra! – James estava ficando absurdamente curioso com aquilo tudo, ainda mais por causa das bochechas rosadas de Lily.

-James meu querido maroto, a mãe da Lily deu à ela um gato... –Marlene começou ignorando olhar da amiga.

-Chamado James! – Dorcas, já recuperada, falou voltando a rir.

O queixo de James caiu.

-Como?

Lily grunhiu.

-Não é o que você está pensando! Droga, se era pra contar que contassem tudo. Fiquem quietos para eu contar e não riam! – Ninguém contestou, mas James achou bastante estranho Sirius ter virado de costas. – Mamãe me deu James como presente por eu ser monitora chefe, mas apesar dela saber que eu odeio você, ela amou o James aqui – Ela acariciou o bichano – Antes de mandá-lo pela Professora McGonagall, ela tentou mudar o nome dele, mas é meio inútil já que ele só responde por James.

-Então quer dizer que você tem um gato preto- Ele apontou para seu cabelo impossivelmente preto e descabelado, assim como o pelo do felino- Chamado James? – E apontou para seu peito. Era demais, James não conseguiu se controlar e quando viu já estava rindo junto dos outros, exceto Lily.

-Potter, você não escutou nada do que eu disse? James já tinha esse nome! Não fui eu que o nomeei assim! – Lily estava ficando perigosamente vermelha, mas apesar do perigo, James não conseguia parar de rir.

Lily deu um grito raivoso e James finalmente acordou – o gato, bom, o que tinha quatro patas todo o tempo – pulou de seu colo e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Lily chegou bem perto de James – o garoto – segurou sua gravata e o puxou em sua direção, por causa da diferença de altura equivalente a uma cabeça, fazendo o maroto parar de rir na hora.

- Odeio você – Disse a ponto de explodir, seu rosto mais vermelho que seu cabelo.

Aquilo só fez os outros rirem ainda mais. Lily desistiu de ser racional e deu um tapa forte no braço de James, e ficou ainda mais irritada ao perceber que não tinha tido efeito algum.

Gritou novamente, e viu alguns alunos mais novos saírem assustados do salão comunal.

-Lily, pare de ser tão chata, é engraçado, poxa. – Alice tentou acalmar a amiga enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas.

-Não é! – E dizendo isso saiu pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda.

-Gente – Peter disse depois de um tempo, quando todos já tinham parado de rir – Que ruiva estressada.

Sirius balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

-'Tá no sangue das ruivas Peter, se é ruiva, é estressada. – Sirius piscou para James que sorria como se tivesse sido ele a ganhar o presente.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello guys! Acho que hoje não tenho o que falar, hm. Só quero desejar boa leitura \o

(Se alguma alma aí conseguir achar algum erro, é só me avisar que eu me viro nos trinta aqui)


	5. Não vou desistir

**Autora: **emilly louise  
**Beta: **Roxanne  
**Ship: **Lily/James  
**Sinopse: **"Me apaixonei do mesmo jeito que alguém cai no sono: gradativamente e de repente,de uma hora para outra."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso é da Tia Jô, claro. Porque essas maravilhas fossem minhas...

* * *

**Stole** **My Heart**

_por emilly louise_

* * *

James olhou para a mesa da Grifinória mais uma vez, seu olhar parando a casa cabeleira ruiva que via. Quando acabou de inspecionar a mesa virou-se para Marlene que gargalhava de alguma coisa dita por Remus, que estava positivamente vermelho.

-Lene, onde está Lily?

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder e evitou deliberadamente olhar para Remus.

-No salão comunal, vai jantar por lá mesmo.

James achou aquela atitude da ruiva no mínimo estranha, Lily amava os banquetes.

-Eu não a vi o dia inteiro, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Marlene negou e voltou a conversar com Remus, que ainda estava vermelho. James terminou de jantar antes de todos os outros alunos, tinha ficado praticamente um dia sem nem ao menos ver a ruiva, estava quase pirando.

Sirius, que estava em detenção, chegou no momento em que James se levantava, mas estava cansado demais para falar alguma coisa, então apenas se jogou ao lado de Remus, fazendo este ficar parecendo um pimentão e Marlene rir ainda mais.

James preferiu não perguntar o que tinha tanta graça, na verdade, ele tinha medo de descobrir.

O salão comunal estava praticamente vazio, tinha apenas alguns terceiranistas estudando perto da lareira e do lado oposto estavam Lily – esta com a testa apoiada na mesa – e Dorcas e Alice conversando animadas.

James pensou apenas por dois segundos antes de se dirigir até lá.

-Olá garotas!¹ Porque não apareceram ao jantar hoje?

Dorcas e Alice se olharam e logo após encararam Lily. A ruiva suspirou pesadamente antes de erguer a cabeça e olhar para James, parecendo chateada.

-Porquê de uma hora para outra nasceu um furúnculo na minha testa.

James olhou para o lugar que Lily tinha falado e agora, só porque a ruiva tinha dito, ele percebeu a pequena saliência um pouco avermelhada na testa da ruiva. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lily devia estar naqueles dias, pois ela nunca teria ligado para aquilo se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, e Lily em sua semana infernal nunca estava em juízo perfeito.

-Para mim continua linda, ruiva. – Disse sorrindo. Não gostava de ver sua ruiva chateada com alguma coisa que não fosse ele.

Lily revirou os olhos, apoiando o rosto na palma de sua mão esquerda, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não diria nem morta, mas tinha adorado escutar aquilo de Potter.

-Uma hora ele tem que desistir – Disse para as amigas que riram com gosto.

James sorriu também, mas por outro motivo.

-Eu não vou desistir, ruiva.

* * *

_¹: Algo como 'Hello Ladies' mas não ia ter sentido ser em inglês._

**N/B:** Emilly não está em condições de postar nada – na verdade, ela não tem condições, já que está sem computador. Mas sei que ela agradece a todas as pessoas que leram e comentaram, era pra eu ter postado esse lindinho aqui ontem, mas como ela só vai ter o computador de volta no domingo, decidi dividir os capítulos que ela deixou pronto comigo durante esses dias. Ou seja, um hoje, outro quinta e o último no sábado.

Apesar de estar sem computador, ela vai responder as reviews, pois vou mandá-las por sms e ela vai dar as respostas e eu vou responder.

Acho que ficou confuso '-' kkkkkkkk

Gente, suas coisas gostosas, esse é bem pequenininho, mas merece reviews u-u

Ah, ia esquecendo, a criatura que eu mais amo no mundo disse que ainda tem vinte e seis capítulos e um extra – ela disse que não é jily, e eu estou morrendo para saber de quem é – ISSO NÃO É O MÁXIMO? SOCORR! Eu quase pirei quando ela falou! Agora, deixando de lado esse momento pirando, só quero falar : Comentem!

_ps: do que a Marlene estava rindo tanto? To morta de curiosidade, mas a garota não fala –'_


End file.
